iPod Challenge Somewhere I Belong
by MorbidxAngel
Summary: Written as part of the iPod Challenge. Pairing is Edge/Batista. Song is Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park.


**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the WWE superstars mentioned.**

**Somewhere I Belong**

**Edge's Point of View**

It has been like this all night. He looks at me and winks, and I turn away blushing like a fool. It started out as a joke, we were just mucking around. But as the night progressed, as the music got louder, I couldn't help but notice his smile and _that _body.

We've been standing on completely different sides of the room for the past hour or so. Most of the other people that are here are getting increasingly more drunk, a few of them are dancing around.

He's so caught up in the people talking around him to notice that I've been staring at him all evening, watching every move that he make.

I almost fall over when someone bumps into me. I turn to see Chris Jericho standing behind me laughing like a school girl. Today it was Christian's birthday, and as a special treat for my friend I decided to throw him a huge birthday party at a rented beach house.

I watch as he pulls away from the conversation he's currently involved in and sets his drink on a table sitting near the front door of the beach house. He opens the front door and gets ready to walk out, but turns and winks at me one last time before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

I don't hesitate a bit as I make my way through the crowd of drunken bodies slamming into each other as they listen to the music blaring through the speakers. When I get outside, I see Dave getting something out of the trunk of his car before closing it and making his way down towards the more secluded part of the beach. I cautiously follow behind him, trying to keep my distance so he doesn't notice me, but there's no hiding if he turns around.

As we approach a small are with huge rocks piled on top of each other, I watch Dave carefully climb over them, disappearing seconds later.

I hesitate for a few seconds before following his path over the rocks, and coming into a very secluded part of the beach that's surrounded by a crescent of rocks.

I look around for Dave for a brief second before I feel him slip his arm around my waist and start placing light kisses over the back of my neck. I feel a slight chill go up my spine as he blows lightly on my ear before leaning closer to whisper into it.

"I've seen you watching me," he whispers seductively as he sucks on my earlobe, "I've also been watching this while it strives for attention," he says, moving his hand down and rubbing my crotch through the rough material of my jeans.

I let a low moan escape my lips as he starts sucking on my neck again and slowly pulls me back so we're both walking backwards. When he finally reaches his destination, Dave turns me around and pushes me back until I'm sitting on the blanket he has laid out in the sand.

I place my hands on his hips as he sits down with his knees on either side of my thighs, straddling my lap. He puts his hand on the back of my neck and pulls our lips together as he rubs his crotch against mine, the friction making my dick even harder.

As we continue to kiss, I feel his tongue glide over my lips, begging for entrance, and I happily oblige as our tongues take on a life of their own.

I move one of my hands to Dave's pants and unbutton them, letting my hand slide into his boxers and wrap around the base of his cock, feeling the heat radiating off of it.

I moan at the thickness of his dick, and I can tell he isn't even completely hard yet. I start to slowly pump it as his hands find the bottom of my shirt and pull it off over my head, causing us to break our kiss.

I do the same with his shirt before he moves his head down and starts sucking on one of my nipples while pinching and rubbing the other with his fingers. As I continue to slowly jack him off, I feel him push on my chest, causing both of us to lie down all the way, him on top of me.

I pull my hand out of his pants and run my fingers through his hair as he starts sucking and kissing lower until he reaches the top of my jeans. I raise my hips as he unbuttons and unzips my pants, pulling them down just low enough to take the head of my throbbing cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

I almost come immediately from the hot feeling around my dick as he slowly takes all of me in his mouth, but I manage to suppress the urge as I watch him slowly build up his rhythm.

I let my head fall back onto the blanket and my eyelids close as I tug on his hair, trying to keep myself from fucking his mouth raw as he relaxes his throat and allows me to thrust harder into his mouth, making him deep throat my seven inch cock.

The feeling of my dick hitting the back of his throat is enough to send me over the edge as I scream his name with a few more thrusts, letting my cum slide down his throat as he sucks me dry.

As I struggle to catch my breath, mike pulls my pants off all the way along with my socks and shoes, discarding them in the sand somewhere near our shirts.

I feel my breath catch in my throat as he does the same with his clothes, allowing me to see the full length and thickness of his eight-inch cock.

He's got to be kidding if he plans on sticking that thing anywhere near my ass. He would probably split me like a piece of firewood.

I watch as he pulls a small bottle of lube out of his pants before dropping them with the rest of the clothes and sitting back down on the blanket in between my spread legs.

He squirts some of the lube onto his fingers before lying on top of me, placing his lips on mine. I let out a soft gasp as I feel him slide one of his fingers into my ass, beginning to stretch me. After a few seconds of sliding his finger in and out of my hole, he adds two, then three fingers.

When he feels I'm ready, he pulls away from the kiss and starts slathering lube on his massive cock as a loud moan passes through his lips.

When he's done lubing himself, he lays back down on me and whispers in my ear when he sees the slight hint of fear in my eyes.

"Believe me, it's fit into tighter holes then yours." he whispers, pushing the head of his cock against my opening.

Before I have a chance to say anything in response, I feel him push the thick head of his dick into my ass, causing me to yelp in pain.

I can feel the tears stinging at the corners of my eyes as he stops his movements, allowing me time to adjust as much as I can.

When I feel the pain go down a bit, I let him know he can go further as he slowly begins to push as much as he can into me. He doesn't stop until he's all the way in, then he allows me some more time before pulling out slowly and thrusting back in again.

I rest my hands on his lower back as I let the tears of pain flow freely down my face. Dave starts to kiss away the tears as he adjusts his position, hitting something deep inside me that causes me to scream out his name in pure pleasure.

He grins at me as he pulls back out and slams back into that same spot, building up a steady rhythm.

I can feel the sand shift under the blanket as his pace gets harder and faster, both of our moans and screams filling the air as we both approach our orgasms.

I pull Dave down into another kiss as his hand goes down to my erect dick, matching the pace with his thrusts.

I feel my body start to shudder as the head of his cock hits my prostate with each thrust, causing me to lose all control of my body as my cum covers his hand and my stomach.

It's not but a few thrusts later that I feel Dave's load fill my insides as he moans my name repeatedly.

After a few more thrusts and his orgasm has completely passed, Dave pulls his thick cock out of me and lays next to me pulling me into a kiss.

After we break from the kiss, Dave tells me to lie on my side facing the ocean as he lies behind me, spooning me. I feel him pull the blanket around us as we watch the sun coming up over the ocean, illuminating the beach, and I know this is somewhere I belong.


End file.
